1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural improvement of the heatsink thermal module of a computer, and particularly a heatsink thermal module for the notebook computer having fool-proof function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The progress in information technology has made the notebook computers being widely used. With upgrading in the operation and operation speed of the electronic components, such as Central Processing Unit (CPU) and Video Graphics Array (VGA) chips, the high-speed and mass operation of these electronic components are accompanied by the problem of high temperature generated. However, electronic component has its working limit temperature. High temperature will affect the working efficiency and, more seriously, lead to a damage or combustion of an electronic component. Thus, the heat dissipation function becomes indispensable to the design of a product, and in order to let computers work below a presetting temperature, the heatsink thermal module has becomes an indispensable component to a computer.
Nowadays, the factories have usually some special designs on certain parts in the production of notebook computers to meet clients' demand for specific functions. Since most of designs remain the same or interchangeable, the same modules can therefore be used in different models, especially while many models have merely slight difference in the function or standard, the modules only need some little modification. Moreover, in order to reduce manufacturing cost, factories will try their best to repeatedly use the same modules when they design their products to lower the manufacture, material management and inventory cost of the modules.
Although it can effectively lower the manufacture, material management and inventory cost of modules by repeated using similar modules, the operators on the manufacturing line often misuse the modules and thus result in assembling errors. The defective products need therefore to be re-worked and re-tested, which, on the contrary, results in the increase of the complexity and the cost for the manufacturing. Hence, preventing assembling error without sedulous artificial identification by the operators while using similar modules during the manufacturing becomes an urgent task.
Notebook computers often have the same product structure without using identical type of CPU or VGA chip. The difference in operation speed or efficiency of CPU or VGA models is mainly designed to meet the demand of different clients. However, different models of CPUs or VGA chips have different requirement for thermal dissipation. For example, Model A requires a thermal dissipation efficiency of 50 W while Model B requires 70 W, the heatsink thermal modules used-by the two models will be different. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a perspective view of a heatsink thermal module having a single heat pipe and double heat pipes respectively used on the Model A and Model B with the thermal dissipation efficiency requirement of 50 W and 70 W. While there is no significant difference in the appearance of the two heatsink thermal modules and only the number of heat pipes under the upper case is different, the assembling error often occurs during manufacturing because of the difficulty of recognition by worker.